You won't leave my mind
by Starrynight12312
Summary: Song fic, with 2 parts. Draco thinks about the girl he feels he has lost forever.


Title: I am cursed you never leave my mind

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or song, Song is simple plan's I'd do anything.

Summery: Draco can't stop thinking about the girl he thinks he lost forever. D/G

_Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you are there and I'm here waiting And I wrote this letter in my head Cause so many things were left unsaid But now you're gone and I can't think straight This could be the one last chance to make you understand _

Draco Malfoy sighed deeply as he sat down on his luxury coach in Malfoy manor. It was October 31st and yet he did nothing to celebrate his normally favorite holiday. Shaking his head back and forth in hopes of forgetting Ginny Weasley, she was still at Hogwarts, her last year. Probably watching the sketons dance, he thought bittely, while taking off his shoes and stretching out fully on the coach.

What could I say to her now? How can I change things? Snorting loudly he thought yeh... 'Dear Ginny'. "God, I am going insane," he said aloud.

Rubbing his chin the thought continued...Dear Ginny...'what to say next?' he thought.

Dear Ginny, I hope you know that I had nothing to do with the events that occured on the last days of school. And just becuase the rumon is that I am a death eater nd that I was the inside sources to Hogwarts, you must relize that I wasn't. Despite what Harry Potter says I did not have a side relationship with Pansy or any other girl for that matter. We left things off horrible and I guess what I'm trying to say is that we should fix it.

"Yeh right that would do," Draco said sarasticly, crossing his arms over his chest.

_I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? Cause I know I won't forget you _

Uncrossing his arms and rubbing is fingers against lips, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He would gladly cute off his own legs if he could be around her at least one more time.

"Wow I guess she is the girl I'll never forget, first love, first lost," he said while begging to feel the dull numbing yet painful sensation of deppression creeping up. It was like he was standing in the middle of a high way at one in the morning and the only driver was going 100 miles per hour, he could see it coming but he just couldn't move out of its way. "Do you think she'll remeber me," he said to know one.

_Together we broke all the rules dreaming of dropping out of school. And leave this place and never come back._

The plan, God why couldn't we just follow the plan. It was dumb and so tragic it made him sick to even think about it. Tragic in the way that it was stupid, but then again if they followed it they would of been together right now. Draco started to rub his temples, god he felt so stressed out. They were never supposed to be together, no one accepted it, so they created a plan, childish to the core in all ways. Once she turned seventeen they were going to run from Hogwarts when everyone else was at Hogsmead. They were supposed to run away to America and forget about there families. Draco knew Ginny loved her family but they both knew that they would never approve.

And Draco, Draco still didn't know if he loved his family but he knew that he had to get away from in order to love and be loved. And hopefully they would never come back to the England wizarding world.

_So now Maybe after all these years if you miss me have no fear I'll be here, I'll be waiting This could be the one last chance to make you understand _

He stood up suddenly and started to pace the length of the couch. If only if I knew that she still loved me, then that would be it. I would never love another person in the same way I loved it. I would wait for her. How do I make her understand? He thought bitterly as he paced in the small area. Slowing down he slid back onto the couch and layed out once again.

_I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep, I can't forget you (Nanana, nanana) I'd do anything for you (Nanana, nanana) _

He layed back trying to blank out his mind before attempting to sleep, it wouldn't work it never would. Closeing his eyes and taking a deep breath the image of her face would not go away. Feeling his eyes begin to water he begin to blink them away but it was no use tears were slowly slipping out.

_I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? Cause I know I won't forget you _

Closing them once again he said aloud, "Will she remeber me?" Closing them even more tightly he thought he heard the door opening but knew it was nothing.

"Yes I will," Ginny Weasley said in a hush voice standing at the door.

Draco's snapped open to see her standing there with tears coming down very fast but not making a sound. He stood up and walked over to her and wiped away the tears. Thats when she began to sob, Draco feeling as though he would do the same thing, pulled her into a tight hug and mumbled I love you over and over.

And they lived happily ever after for the rest of there lives. Nothing bothered them and they grew old and neither had to leave the others side as they died at the same time.

The END

Okay so the very last part was cheesy but I was just thinking why can't that ever happen in real life? what did you guys think?? Oh and its not the end,,,theres going to be a chapter 2...you maybe wondering how but your just going to have to wait and see....:)


End file.
